EL GUARDIÁN DE LA TIERRA
by valenti43
Summary: Levi un arqueólogo de renombre y esta empeñado en acabar con las teorías de su loca amiga, Hanji Zoe. Ella habla mucho acerca de un Guardián que protege a la tierra desde que fue creada y que ha sido él quien ha dado cambios en la tierra. Esto y más habrá en esta pequeña historia.


Pareja: Riren

Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Iyasama.

Levi es un arqueolo de renombre y esta empeñado en acabar con las teorías de su loca amiga, Hanji Zoe. Ella habla mucho acerca de un Guardian que protege a la tierra desde que fue creada y que ha sido él quien ha dado cambios en la tierra, desde los dinosaurios hasta la era de hielo pero que desde el ultimo evento de la tierra este no se ha vuelto a aparecer dejando que el tiempo y la evolusión de la tierra siga su curso.

Pero que pasaría si por accidente este en unas de sus vaciones al monte everet cae a una caberna de hielo por el terreno inestable de la montaña y da con un bloqque de hielo donde al parecer criatura alada esta atrapada ahí desde hace mas de 4 mil años.

¿Qué pasara cuando esa criatura despierte? ¿Será el guardián del que tanto le hablo Hanji a Levi? ¿Acaso el despertarlo podría ser que la humanidad este condenada por como han tratado al mundo? ¿Qué sucederá se rompe la regla impuesta desde el universo?

 **EL GUARDIÁN DE LA TIERRA.**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 **Monte Everest: altura de 8848 metros (29 029 pies) sobre el nivel del mar.**

 **Localizada en el continente asiático, en la cordillera del Himalaya.**

Admirada y temida por la gran cantidad de escaladores que pierden su vida tratando de conquistar la montaña mas alta del planeta. Esta tiene dos accesos de ascensión y que son los más conocidos por los escaladores altamente profesionales y otras 13 que no son muy frecuentadas, una de ellas se acerca a la cumbre desde el sureste en Nepal o conocida como la ruta estándar y la otra por el norte en el Tíbet. Aunque la ruta estándar no plantea retos técnicos en escalada considerables, el Everest presenta peligros tales como el mal de altura, clima, viento, así como riesgos significativos de avalanchas y el cruce por la cascada de hielo de Khumbu. Hasta el 2016, permanecen en la montaña cerca de 200 cadáveres, algunos de los cuales sirven como puntos de referencia.

En uno de los campos base localizado a 6500 msnm, en la ruta número 8 hasta la cima, se encontraba un azabache de ojos color azul grisáceo mirando el panorama que tenía en frente y al cual quería derrotar pues la última vez que estuvo ahí, el clima no les favoreció mucho a aquel grupo de escaladores que se había formado para subir hasta la cima, pues era prohibido subir solo, debido a eso tuvieron que devolverse cada uno a sus países para después volver y concluir lo que no pudieron ese día. Sin embargo, hoy no sería el caso, el hombre de apenas 1.60m de altura estaba dispuesto a cumplir su meta de llegar a la cima de la montaña en al menos tres días que es mas o menos los que les toma subir sin descansar más que para dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Tenía de estar en el campo base unos 8 días los cuales le permitían poder aclimatarse a la altitud y así prevenir el mal de montaña que es la falta de adaptación del organismo a la hipoxia (falta de oxígeno) de la altitud.

El hombre seguía contemplando el paisaje en espera de que dieran la orden para partir y mientras eso pasaba recordó el porque estaba en ese lugar y arriesgar su vida de esa forma. Todo empezó una tarde luego que llego de su última expedición en las Pirámides de Egipto.

 _—Enaniiiiiii. ―grito una castaña cuando cierto hombre con ropa casual salía por la puerta de embarque numero 25. — Me iba hacer de piedra al ver que no salías. —quiso poder abrazarlo, pero este paso de lado ignorándola por completo así que solo decidió seguirlo. — O vamos que no te he visto en meses y te pones como vieja en pleno periodo de menstruación. —dijo, pero no tardó en ser golpeada por el azabache._

 _Estaba cansado y lo que menos se imaginó fue ver a esa maldita loca amiga suya gritando en pleno aeropuerto, estuvo a punto de cometer la estupidez de aferrarse a ella pues venía algo mareado, odiaba subir a esas cosas, pero debía hacerlo si quería ir a los lugares en los cuales necesitaban de su ayuda y opinión en algún objeto, tumba, lugar histórico, entre otras cosas encontradas. Solo quería poder llegar a su casa y darse un buen baño, pero el constante cacareo de la castaña no lo dejaba concentrarse para saber si iba a necesitar algo en cuanto llegara a su casa la cual debería esta muy sucia._

 _—Quieres callarte de una maldita vez. —fue todo lo que le dijo para solo observar esa sonrisa suya y que le irritaba aún más. — No tengo ni una hora de haber llegado y tu ya me tienes al borde de la histeria. —refuto, pero salieron al estacionamiento donde de seguro la castaña debería tener su auto porque de lo contrario la molería a golpes._

 _—Uy pero que carácter… Pero sabes te lo pasare por esta vez porque ahora si tengo con que demostrarte de que mi teoría sobre los guardines de cada planeta si existen. —dijo algo eufórica y con cara de como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo en ese preciso momento._

 _—No empieces con lo mismo. —la mire fijamente y achicando mis ojos pues nada de lo que me presentara me haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a que esas cosas eran de lo mas absurdas y por no decir que infantiles._

 _—Pero esta vez si que es cierto, te lo juro por mis titanes. —hizo la seña de besar sus dedos jurando por sus condenados gatos a los cuales consideraba como únicos de ser venerados como unos dioses. —Investigue estos seis meses que estuviste fuera y ahora si tengo una base solida para demostrarte que si existe o existió._

 _—Hanji, solo llévame a casa porque lo único que se me apetece ahora es dormir todo lo que queda del día, no para escuchar estupideces de que algo así existe o existió como tú dices. —mire donde la castaña había dejado el auto y no espere mas para abrir la puerta luego de que ella les quitara el seguro a las puertas, subí las maletas en la parte trasera del auto y yo mismo me subí al asiento del copiloto, si podía dormir, aunque sea un poco en el carro mientras la castaña conducía sería un éxito total. —Sube que quiero dormir._

 _—Esta bien, pero me tendrás mañana a primera hora en tu casa y no acepto un no como respuesta. —dicho eso se subió también al carro y poniendo la llave en el contacto encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha._

Volví a la realidad cuando uno de los miembros del grupo había tocado mi hombro solo para decirme que saldríamos en 10 minutos y que debía tener preparado todo para empezar la escalada hacía la cima del Everest o eso era lo que se lograba esperar. Cuando todo estuvo listo partimos sin ningún contratiempo, todos iban algo callados pues querían estar al pendiente de los demás en caso de algún accidente o mal de montaña, los alpinistas empezaron ascender por el glaciar hasta el pie del Collado, donde cuerdas fijas nos permitieron alcanzar el Collado Norte, a 7010 msnm (23 000 pies) en lo que fue el primer día subiendo la montaña. No había sido tan complicado llegar al segundo campo base, pero de seguro mañana seria diferente pues el camino se volvería pesado cada vez que subiéramos mas a la montaña. Acomode mis cosas en e l lugar donde iba a dormir, pues debíamos recuperar fuerzas y así no tener que causar alguna molestia a los guías. Las noches eran muy frías es este lugar y no era fácil entrar en calor una vez que tu cuerpo no estaba en movimiento, sin embargo, era un precio por pagar si queríamos llegar a la cima.

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos luego de que saliera el sol, tomamos el café bastante caliente, pero eso no importo dado el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, mis sentidos estaban en total alerta y eso no era novedad pues mi vida siempre era así, ponía mi vida en riesgo y los de que estaban a mi cargo con cada investigación a la que íbamos por lo que estaba acostumbrado a estar muy alerta en situaciones extremas. Luego de una hora aproximadamente todos ya estaban listos para continuar, miré la pendiente por donde debíamos continuar y definitivamente esto se iba a poner un poco más peligroso, pero aun así muchos querían continuar, incluso yo.

Desde donde estábamos, se ascendió por la rocosa Arista Norte hasta alcanzar la zona segura para poder descansar un poco más, dado que algunos de mis compañeros de viaje mostraban signos de cansancio temprano lo cual indicaba que sufrían del mal de montaña y eso no era bueno a estas alturas del recorrido que ya teníamos. Se descansó mas o menos como una hora y media antes de continuar, justo en este momento teníamos unos 7775 msnm (25 500 pies) y estábamos algo lejos del ultimo campo base, si queríamos llegar a tiempo debíamos continuar pues no me apetecía caminar por la ruta que continuaba por la cara norte a través de una serie de barrancos y precipicios, en un terreno con placas rocosas.

Como lo predije varios de mis compañeros no pudieron seguir más y tuvieron que descender, éramos un grupo de 15 personas, pero ahora solo seríamos 10 con el guía a cargo pues su compañero debía llevar a los desertores hasta el campo base inicial, definitivamente escalar esta montaña no era para todos. Casi para el atardecer del segundo día subiendo el Everest pudimos llegar hasta el Campo base VII y el último a 8230 msnm. El frio era cada vez más helado sin contar con las ráfagas de viento al estar tan cerca de la cima, se nos dijo que pasaríamos la noche ahí y que ya mañana a penas saliera el sol podríamos terminar de subir pues ya no quedaba mucho así que solo nos sentamos a descansar para después sacar nuestras cosas y tratar de dormir, cosa que sería imposible por lo helado de la montaña.

Me acosté en la bolsa de dormir, aunque no precisamente para intentar cerrar mis ojos para saber si podía conciliar el sueño algo de verdad meramente imposible así que solo me quede viendo el fuego que trataba de mantenernos calientes en ese lugar tan desolado.

 _―Vamos enano ya llegamos a tu casa. ―dijo la castaña, pero la verdad ni me quería mover de donde estaba, sabía que si me bajaba me pondría a limpiar mi casa así que me quede un poco más en el auto hasta ser zarandeado. ―Que despiertes o empezare a decirte lo de mi teoría. ―solo eso hizo falta para que abriera mis ojos y mirara hacia el frente._

 _―En verdad te odio. ―dicho eso me quite el cinturón de seguridad y baje del auto para sacar mis maletas del vehículo. ―Nos vemos cuatro ojos… y ni se te ocurra venir temprano que tengo muchas cosas por hacer. ―le amenace pues sabia de lo que era capaz._

Como lo había predicho mi casa era un asco así que no me quedo mas remedio que comenzar a limpiarla hasta no dejar ni siquiera una pelusa en el aire, al terminar luego de 4 horas rodeado de tanta mugre, por fin pude ir al cuarto y sacar todo lo que tenía en mis maletas, la ropa sucia fue a dar al cuarto de lavado, la limpia pues al armario, entre otras cosas más. Al final me senté en la cama y me detuve a pensar en mi vida hasta ahora, no era como si me arrepintiera de como la llevaba hasta ahora pero nunca me detuve a pensar si seria diferente de no haber tomando las decisiones u oportunidades que salieron con el tiempo. Como seria mi vida si hubiera cometido la estupidez de casarme aquella primavera donde por tanto trabajo me había quedado dormido y faltado a mi propia boda, a todos parecía no sorprenderles pues yo si estaba casado, pero con mi trabajo y después de todo así ha sido hasta ahora, me disculpe apropiadamente con quien fue mi prometida pero ella simplemente me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien más y el hecho de que yo faltara a la iglesia había sido una bendición para ambos, luego de eso solo supe que se había casado con un tipo algo soso pero se miraban felices, sin embargo luego de esta expedición me hizo ver algunas cosas de las cuales yo estaba falto. Sabia desde muy pequeño cual era mi orientación sexual y aun así quise intentarlo con una mujer, no se quizás llegar a tener una familia, pero todo motivado por ver como aquellos que alguna vez fueron conocidos porque nunca los sentí como amigos hacían sus vidas y les iba bien… ¿entonces porque yo no podría hacerlo? Cuando por fin comprendí que no había nacido para amar deseché ese sueño estúpido y seguí con mi vida, pero luego de unos meses más ese sueño había vuelto a mí. Fue por eso que hice este viaje para reencontrarme conmigo mismo y saber que quería hacer después, no supe en que momento la mayoría de mis compañeros de viaje habían logrado conciliar el sueño, pero yo definitivamente no dormiría y no por falta de sueño sino porque no quería soñar con esa persona que siempre aparecía en ellos, él era la verdadera razón del porque estaba sentado en mi saco de dormir y congelándome el culo.

Las horas pasaron, mi mente divago mucho en cómo o cual rumbo tomar de ahora en adelante, no fue hasta que el sol me dio de lleno que había notado ya era de día, estábamos en la zona de la muerte al sobre pasar los 8000 msnm porque la situación allí es incluso más difícil para los escaladores. Las temperaturas pueden descender a niveles muy bajos, lo que conlleva a la congelación de cualquier parte del cuerpo expuesta mínimamente al frío. Además, con una temperatura tan baja, la nieve está totalmente congelada y es muy resbaladiza, aumentando el riesgo de deslizamientos y caídas. La velocidad del viento puede llegar a ser de 135 km/h, también, un peligro potencial para los montañistas. Así que escalar lo ultimo iba a ser un total reto para los que seguíamos ahí.

Se dio la orden de seguir pues ya la tarde ya deberíamos llegar al campo base primario y luego salir por completo de la montaña. Los demás montañistas sacaron sus mascaras de oxigeno para ayudarse a respirar, solo los escaladores mas experimentados no las usaban, pero aun así corrían mucho riesgo, yo sin embargo decidí no usarla y aunque podría correr peligro de presentar una hipoxia cerebral lleve mi tanque de oxígeno solo en caso de ser necesario, fue entonces cuando empezamos a subir ya el último tramo de montaña. Alrededor de las 10:30 de la mañana del tercer día por fin pudimos llegar a la cumbre, conquistando de esa forma la cima del monte Everest y digo conquistando en el sentido de que logre llegar hasta ahí con aquellos que me acompañaron en el viaje, sin conocernos formamos un lazo que no todos los escaladores hacían porque entre todos nos apoyábamos. El clima nos favoreció pues estaba totalmente despejado y podía verse con claridad todo lo que los sherpas quienes son pobladores de las regiones montañosas de Nepal y por ende los guías porque ellos conocen mejor esta montaña era cierto, desde donde estábamos se podía apreciar las rutas comparten un punto en común, la cumbre misma que ha sido descrita como del "tamaño de una mesa de comedor" y tenían razón porque se parecía mucho. Por debajo de la cumbre esta el área conocida como el "valle del arcoíris", lleno de cadáveres que aún conservan sus coloridas ropas de invierno y más abajo de los 8000 m está un área comúnmente llamada la "zona de la muerte", donde antes estábamos, la zona llamada así debido al peligro de la altura y la baja presión de oxígeno. Debajo de la cumbre, las laderas de la montaña bajan hacia sus tres lados principales, o caras, del Monte Everest: la Cara Norte, la Cara Sur Oeste, y la Cara del Kangshung.

—Bueno al fin llegamos. —dije mirando el paisaje y luego de un rato el guía nos hablo para dar su discurso, pero al terminar dijo que ya debíamos bajar pues el clima no era así de complaciente, todos estuvimos de acuerdo así que empezamos el descenso lo cual era lo más fácil o eso pensaba.

Cuando íbamos por la Cascada de hielo Khumbu se escucho un estruendo cerca de nosotros y al levantar la vista una gran avalancha se acercaba muy rápido hacia donde estábamos, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y a como pude les ayude a cruzar donde había como una especie de montículo bastante fuerte, ellos lograron refugiarse en el lugar pero yo no conté con esa misma suerte pues la avalancha me tomo con fuerza y me arrastro montaña abajo, había recordado que hacer en caso de una, así que lo primero fue deshacerme del equipo pues eso ya me añadía peso extra.

Intenté nadar en el mar de nieve, buscando mantenerme a flote, a la vez que trataba de dirigirme hacia los costados del alud. Cubrí la nariz y boca subiendo el cuello de la chaqueta para impedir la entrada de nieve ya que corría el riesgo de morir por asfixia al inhalarla en grandes cantidades. Solo esperaba que esto terminara y pudiera salir con vida de esta situación. Cuando la avalancha o alud paro, estaba cubierto por nieve, así que busque hacer un espacio libre frente a mi cara para generar una burbuja lo más grande posible y que me garantizara una mayor reserva de aire en espera de algún rescate. Estaba algo alterado, pero debía guardar la calma y reservar energía para gritar con todas mis fuerzas cuando escuchara cuando vinieran a rescatarme.

Mientras eso sucedía, en otra parte del mundo una castaña miraba las noticias con sus dos rubios amigos suyos y de Levi sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer un terremoto de 7,8 golpeo a Nepal y sus países aledaños. La sacudida había provocado una avalancha desde el Pumori hacia el campo base donde según Hanji sabía que era donde Levi se quedaba antes de subir a la montaña, ella no sabía como reaccionar pero al saber que al menos 22 personas habitaban el lugar en el momento del incidente comenzó a llorar pues creía que su amigo podría estar muerto. Las noticias seguían y los esfuerzos de rescates intentaban hacer todo lo posible para rescatar a las personas con vida, pero sabían que eso sería casi imposible sin embargo hacia lo que podían, ya que era algo difícil pues se calculaba que unas 700 o 1000 personas estaban en la montaña cuando ocurrió el terremoto.

Habían pasado unas horas cuando el azabache consideró que pasó el suficiente tiempo sin recibir ayuda, así que intentó salir tratando de cavar hacia la superficie y para eso debía determinar para que lado es "arriba", algo que a veces se complica identificar después de varias vueltas en un alud. Por eso tomo un poco de nieve con la mano, y la dejo caer para observar en qué dirección caía pues esa debería ser suficiente. Intentó ahorrar movimientos violentos pues eso sumado al stress lo hacían consumir mayor cantidad de aire. Mientras más se movía la nieve bajo su cuerpo cedió y este en vez de salir a la superficie cayó por una abertura hasta caer en unas cuevas o eso creía, pero el golpe al tocar el frio hielo lo dejo inconsciente y a la suerte de la madre naturaleza.


End file.
